Gonne Before You Stay
by JuliaOdom is Dauntless
Summary: It starts out a Mylan story but it will be Fax... or will it. Be warned SPOILER ALERT FOR ANGEL! slight one but still. It's what I think should be the final story. Read please :
1. Chapter 1

It's been six years since I saved the world. The flock has split apart. And I miss them all. Me and Dylan are still together from when Angel died. None of the flock know where Fang or his gang is, but now I don't know if I care to much. At least... Not like I did. I know that it's because of them that my mission is completed, but Fang won't return for a thank you. I've kept an eye on his blog but it's almost as if it's none existent. It's starting to worry me.

'this site is no longer live. It could've been shut down or terminated.' the computer screen read.

" Max, don't worry to much right now. I'm sure he's fine." Dylan said, sitting next to me and taking my hand.

" I know but I need to know he's alive and well. I can't help but feel he's out there. Looking... Waiting... For... Something. The right moment or person." I said looking down at the ring that Fang gave me for our 15th birthday.

"If thats the case, then I expect we'll see him soon enough. Now come on let's go to bed."

"you go. I'll be in soon."

"okay" Dylan said,standing up and kissing my head.

I pulled up an email from nudge and wrote back.

_' Nudge, _

_Hey sweety. I'm sorry I haven't responded in a bit. I've been busy with work around the world. What you said in your email. What do you mean you saw Angel? Angel's dead. She has been for 7 years. And your email cut off. All I got was ' hey max I think I saw angel. But I didn't see her alone. She was with someone. I'm not sure but he looked like-' that's it. Who did the guy look like? Where was this?' _

I hit send and sat the for a minute reading over Nudge's email once more. Before I finished there was a reply from Nudge.

_' Max, _

_That's weird cause I wrote the end. I said he looked like - but maybe I thought I did but really didn't. I swear it was Angel. Gazzy was with me and swore it was. I think Gazzy would know his sister.' _

I responded again;

_' Nudge,_

_It cut again. Maybe we should talk in person how about i stop by? Or we can web chat?' _

Another response soon after;

_' Max,_

_Sounds good. Let's vid chat tomorrow morning?'_

I replied;

_' Nudge,_

_Perfect. Talk to you later.' _

I sent the message and shut down the computer before going to mine and Dylan's room. I laid down and fell asleep. I woke up in the morning and ran to my computer. Dylan when to the kitchen and made us breakfast then came and sat next to me. I looked at the time. 10:30. Nudge better be up. I logged on to a chat and looked at Dylan. He gave me look and I smiled. I pulled up Nudge's account and a clicked call.

The video window opened and I smiled. Nudge's face filled the screen.

"HI MAX!" She yelled.

"Hey Nudge. Fill me in." I said.

"Well I was visiting Iggy and Gazzy in California and we were walking around Hollywood. I looked over and saw a little girl with a bear run to a guy. I pointed her out to Gazzy and he yelled to her. He said Angel and she looked over. We gasped and then she looked to the guy and said something. We looked up too and we swore it was-." The computer freaked just as she was going to speak the name.

"What Nudge?" Dylan asked.

"I said -" It happened again.

"Nudge, we're gonna come visit you. Cause what ever you're trying to say isn't coming through.

"Okay."

"We'll be there by tonight." I said.

"Alright see you then."

I closed the chat and turned to Dylan.

"I want to visit Gazzy too." I stood up and went to grab stuff we'd need.

"Max, isn't Nudge with Iggy and Gazzy?" Dylan asked following me.

"Oh yeah."

(Time laps)

I sighed deeply as the wind hit my face. It's been awhile since me and Dylan have flown. It feels so good to be doing it again. But flying still isn't the same as was before Fang left. Don't get me wrong flying with Dylan is great but it's just something about Fang that makes it that much better. I looked down at the ground and say L.A.

"Land!" I yelled so Dylan could hear me. I angled my wing to start my decent. Landing gracefully on a empty street. I waited for Dylan and took his hand.

"Do you know where they live?" Dylan asked me.

"I think it's central L.A."

"'Kay." We started walking and for about 20 minutes we didn't see a single person. Until we hit the not ghetto part of the city. Lights, signs and people were buzzing around and cars were trying not to hit people. It was like New York, almost.

"Max?" I voice called behind me. I spun around.

"Nudge!" I let go of Dylan's hand and rushed to hug her. Nudge quickly hugged me back.

"Max! It's so great to see you!"

"You too!"

Nudge smiled before noticing Dylan. "Hi Dylan!"

"Hey Nudge." Dylan said.

"Oh Max, come on Iggy and Gazzy are waiting. And we can tell you about Angel."

"Alright" I said. Nudge started pulling me and Dylan behind her to Ig's house.

"IGGY! GAZZY! MAX AND DYLAN ARE HERE!" Nudge yelled through the house.

"MAX!" Gazzy's voice called back. In seconds he was in the room and hugging me. He was taller than me now.

"Hey Gazzy." I said hugging him back.

Iggy wandered in the room shortly after.

"Where's my hug?" He said. Oh! Did I mention Iggy got his sight back? Well he did. I laughed and walked over to him and hugged him.

"How ya been Ig?" I said.

"Good. You?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Alright, I'm sorry to kill the mood. But I need to know. Who did the person with the Angel looking girl look like."

"We um... thought it looked like..." Nudge started, before looking at Gazzy and Iggy. Iggy finished her sentence. My mouth dropped.

**CLIFFY! 8D **

**HEEHEE I'M BACK BABY! **

**Hey Guys, so sorry it's been a while. Been busy. I got the idea for this story while starting Angel. I felt like this should be the next book and so I'm gonna write it. Anyway. I'm working on updating all my stories that need them. And eventually/hopefully soon I'll get my first Harry Potter story up and running. If you have any ideas for chapters please send me a message or write it your reviews. Thanks. **

**RNR! **


	2. Chapter 2

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. The world is saved and now this?

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I yelled and ran out of the house. I had to find him I had to before, he was gone. I tried sending thoughts out to Angel but nothing came back.

"FANG!" I kept screaming gaining odd looks from people. Tears were running down my face. "Fang..." I slowed to a walk and looked around. Not seeing him any where and not knowing where I was started looking for a hotel. I didn't want to face my family like this.

(Fang's POV)

I had found Angel about 6 years ago and kept her with me. She's fourteen but still has a slight seven year old look to her. We've been in L.A all this time and have been spotted by Gazzy and Nudge. I didn't see Max so I figured she's off somewhere.

Right now Angel and I are walking around L.A. I took everything I had not to call back to Max when I saw her and heard her running through the streets. I'm afraid to see her again.

"Fang, You should've called back." Angel said walking be side me. "In fact you should've gone back six years ago when everyone died. You need her and she needs you."

"She has Dylan. She doesn't need me." I said.

"She's not really in love with Dylan, Fang. She loves you. She's filling the void you left until you return."

"Angel...-"

"No, Fang. One week. You have one more week before I go to Max and tell her all."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

"Fine."

"You have one week to go to her yourself."

" Yeah I got that."

"Good."

(Dylan POV)

Was I happy that Max had run out in search of Fang? No. The minute they meet again the minute I'm out of Max's life. Fang just has to ruin everything. Max still hasn't returned and it was getting late.

"Guys I'm going to find Max guys." I said standing up from the couch. I got a bunch of okays as I left the house. I didn't see Max any where so I eventually went back to the house.

What if she's with Fang? What if she doesn't come back.

Max... I love her with my life. I'm positive that my love for her isn't programed, no matter what people might say. I also know deep down Max loves me too. More than she loves Fang. I can't let Fang have Max. Not without a fight.

(Angel POV)

MAN! Fang is getting on my nerves. I've read Max's thoughts and they're sad. She really needs Fang but he refuses to see her yet. Now Fang has one week before I go to Max and tell her all. Me and Fang were sitting in our house watching TV. The news in fact. BORING!

" _Not a word from anyone about the amazing Maximum Ride. Just this month it's like she's gone. Before she would travel the world making sure the world was in great shape. Is this the end of -" _

"Hey Fang! I was watching that" I said.

"Your point?" Fang said looking at me and smiling slightly.

"Fang please" I begged.

"Fine." Fang sighed.

"_So you see Ed there is nothing new on Ride. Not from herself, schools, or even her family. Some say maybe she died. Others say she has a family now. I don't believe that she's dead, But I have a strong feeling about the family. Her and her boyfriend Dylan seemed really happy together last time she was seen."_

Fang's thought's became raged and murderous.

"_I wonder if we really have seen the last of Maximum Ride... OH! Wait I've gotten word that some people in L.A. have seen Miss. Ride running through the streets. Without Dylan. She looks as though she was when she was last seen. Whether she has a family or not is the question. Back to you Ed." _

Fang suddenly stood up and looked angry. "Where's Dylan, Angel?" I closed my eyes and focus.

"North East. Right out of central L.A." I said.

"Okay. Let's go. I have some business to take care of."

"Okay."

We left the house.

"_This just in... Max may face more problems soon. With whom? Who can say. But let's hope that she can have amazing back up..." _

(Max POV)

I sat on the bed of the hotel and cried. I hadn't found Fang and I wasn't near my family. If there was a time I needed Angel in my head it was now. I need someone to talk to. Someone who could give me a hand in figuring this out.

I laid back and pulled the blanket over me. It was dark out and my eyes were heavy. Quickly I fell asleep. Only thinking about Fang.

(Fang POV)

Me and Angel were outside the house that Dylan was at. I was going to kill him. If he has gone to far with Max he's going to die painfully. Angel knocked delicately on the door and waited.

Nudge opened the door and squealed. "ANGEL! FANG! OMG! HI!"

"Hey Nudge." Angel said hugging Nudge.

"Angel I thought you were dead! We all did. How are you a live?"

"Don't know. But I am."

"I know! Oh! Hi Fang. Both of you come in!" Nudge moved out of the way and let us in.

"Hey Nudge. Is Dylan here?" I asked.

"Out back. Why?"

"No reason." I walked through the house and went into the back yard. Instantly being looked at by Iggy, Gazzy and Dylan.

"FANG!" Gazzy and Iggy yelled.

"What do you want?" Dylan said glaring.

"I want you dead Dylan." I stayed put as I spoke.

"Why?"

"Because you're not right for Max. I don't care if you or the school thought you were. You're not!"

"Jealous Fang. Hear me and her were on the news. Heard the story too. Worried Max won't want to be with you anymore?"

I stood there and glared. Dylan smirked.

"Tori and James are wonderful kids and Max loves that they're mine and hers." That made me snap. I tackled Dylan down and punched him repeatedly. Dylan soon composed himself and pushed me off hard. So hard I flew back wards. I crumbled to the ground but quickly got up. I ran at Dylan again and threw a kick to his head, making it snap to the side. I grabbed the front of Dylan's shirt and glared.

"Don't ever talk like that again. Max would never do that. At least not with a piece of crap like you!"

"How do you know. You left Fang. You will never be her's again. I'm her's now."

"Never." I punch Dylan in the temple and made him black out. I dropped him on the ground and went back inside and too the front door. "Angel. I need to track Max now."

Angel smiled and nodded. "Hotel, inside central L.A."

"Alright. Thanks. Stay here Ange. I wanna go alone."

"Okay."

I left the house and headed back toward where we turned on the street. All the way on the other side of the central area was a place hotel. It was the only one around so hopefully it was the right one. I walked toward it and looked around. I stopped in front of it and looked up.

On a balcony was...

(Max POV)

Fang... I woke up a couple minutes ago and went to the balcony. I looked down and around at the central area. Instantly my eyes caught something. That something was Fang... My Fang... I hopped on the rail of the balcony and dropped spreading my wings and gliding down. I smiled and he smiled back. Instantly though his smile faded and turned to fear. As this happened I felt something heavy and large hit my side and threw me off course. I looked over and saw...

'**NOTHER CLIFFY! **

**Chapter 2. I really like this story ^^ it's fun to write. Not much to write **

**RNR! Ideas anyone? **


	3. Chapter 3

"DYLAN! LET ME GO!" I yelled struggling against him. What was he doing?

"No Max, I can't let you make this mistake." He said.

"What mistake? It's Fang for crying out loud! LET ME GO!"

"He's going to ruin it for us. And going back to him would be a huge mistake."

"Why?"

"He's not right for you."

"I don't care! Let go!"

"No I'm sorry Max. But we're leaving."

"NO!" I started struggling more and hitting him. Dylan ignored it and flew off. I looked over his shoulder at Fang. His wings were out and he was ready to come save me. Before he could get off the ground he was swarmed by people. Our eyes connected and we had a connection I haven't felt in forever. "FANG!"

Dylan kept flying all the way back to our house. I was crying and wanted to die. How could Dylan do this to me? Dylan landed and carried me inside before putting me down. Instantly I punch him.

"What the hell Max!" Dylan yelled.

"You're a jerk!" I yelled back.

"Why? Cause I saved you?"

"Saved me from what?"

"Making a mistake."

"I love him Dylan! If I've made mistake with anyone it's you." I tried to storm by him but he stopped me.

"What?" He looked really mad.

"You the mistake." I repeated. Dylan pushed me at a wall, hard. When I crashed into it all the pictures on the wall fell and broke.

"Have you forgotten who left you, Max?"

"He may have left but he wouldn't have stopped me from see him again." I said standing up. Dylan grabbed my arm threw me again. This time I hit the TV. I don't know what his deal was and I didn't know why I wasn't defending myself. But now a couldn't easily. My arm was both dislocated and broken. Dylan walked over to where I was and pulled me up to stand. "What's you're deal Dylan."

"My deal is him and you. You have been using me. I'm simply getting revenge. He's next."

"No! Beat me up but not him."

"Fine." Before I knew it Dylan's hand came up and slapped my face. I hurt to much to stand so I clearly I fell. Once I hit the floor Dylan kicked me in the stomach, repeatedly. Tears were streaming for so many reasons. My vision was blurred but I could still see the door get kicked in and Fang run in. Fang looked over and saw me. He turned scary mad and attacked Dylan. Just as Dylan was stopped from hurting me I blacked out.

(Time Laps)

I was starting to come to. I felt oddly comfy. I wasn't on the floor anymore, but on a bed or a couch. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself still in the livingroom but on the pull out couch. Dylan was out cold in on the floor. I tried to sit up but was stopped.

"Don't." Fang said gently pushing me back down.

"Fang!" I said.

"Hey."

"What happened?"

"I came to find you and Dylan was kicking you. Stopped him and you blacked out. I was afraid you had died."

"Oh."

"How are you feeling."

"I'm alright. Better..."

"Good."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Are you back for good?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for leaving. I was stupid for letting you be with him."

"It's not your fault. It's mine." I looked over at him. He shook his head.

"It's mine."

"I'm not having this argument with you." I said smiling.

"Okay." He smiled back. I reached over and took his hand. He lightly squeezed mine and moved so he was sitting on the bed next to me. I carefully moved so my head was on his chest.

"I love you Max."

"I love you Fang."

Fang smiled just as we both heard a groan. We looked over at Dylan who was now sitting up. Dylan looked up at Fang and backed away.

"Get out Dylan." Fang said. Dylan got up and ran out. Whatever Fang did to him really scared him. I looked at Fang and he smiled. "Angel is upstairs with the others. Controlled him. She also erased his mind of everything."

"Oh." I smiled and looked at the window. Five minutes passed before the sounds of running came from upstairs and suddenly the pull out couch was surrounded.

"MAX!" Angel said.

"Angel!" I said back smiling. "I'd hug you but Mr. Poopie head won't let me sit up." Angel laughed.

"It's okay. How are ya?"

"I'm okay."

"Good. It's about time you to reunited. Fang's been a reck."

"Has he now?"

"Yeah. It was awful to listen to." Angel glanced at Fang and then back at me. "I'll tell you later... maybe..."

"Okay." I looked around at the others and smiled. They looked worried but happy that I was alive and well. "Iggy?"

"Yeah Max?" Iggy said.

"Can you make dinner?"

"Sure. What do you want."

"Anything?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Oh Max!" Nudge said.

"Yeah?" I replied looking over at her.

"Your mom called while you were out. She was checking to see if you were okay. Fang said you were but she wouldn't believe him. I wonder why... Hm? I mean you are Maximum Ride."

"Nudge was there something she wanted?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, let's see. Oh! She wanted you to call when you woke up. She also said she wants you to visit with Fang when you feel better."

"Okay. I'll call her after dinner."

"Kay!"

"Max? Can we watch a movie?" Gazzy asked.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Gazzy said while putting one in. Me and the flock watched the movie while Ig cooked. He joined when he finished. My family was hole. I looked up at Fang and smiled when he looked down.

"Welcome home Fang." I said.

"Thanks Max." He smiled and kissed me lightly. Not only was my family whole. And my family back to normal. But I myself was also whole. Because my Fang was home.

**NO CLIFFY! :D **

**I'm against domestic violence but I put it here cause I want to make it more i dunno different from my other stories. My other Fax stories involve cheating and not a lot of violence. Anyway next chappy will reveile more about what was going on with Fang durning the past six years and also how Angel is alive today :O **

**Stay tuned and RNR! **

**P.S. Don't know if I'll get it up tomorrow or later this week or maybe today. Tomorrow I have Drama to get ready for One Acts... :P I'll try though.**


	4. Chapter 4

I've finally been able to move to my room. It still hurts to move but that pull out couch isn't the comfiest place to sleep. There's been no word from Dylan in a few days. Not that I care. Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge went back to their houses and are packing. They decided to move closer. Angel is thinking of move in with Nudge. Fang is staying with me. My mom had visit and put me on crutches and crap to move around. Dylan really did a number on me and she says even with my rapid healing it'll be about a month until I'm able to be myself.

Today she took Fang with her to go shopping for stuff for me. Angel was left to take care of me and stuff. I was laying down and being bored in my room. Suddenly there was a quite knock on my door before Angel walked in, holding a thick black book.

"Max? You should read this. It's Fang's... he stopped posting on the blog and started writing this. To protect his gang and you." Angel said walking over and handing me the book.

"He kept a journal?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's was his blog but only for him. I came a crossed it shortly after I joined his group."

I felt bad but I wanted to know. I was so scared when he suddenly stopped updating the blog. It was my only way to know he was alive.

' _October 14,_

_It's been over a year since we fought along side Max and it's flock. It took everything in me not to stay. But she belongs with Dylan and not me. I'm not good enough for her. I think she realized that. But she looked like she didn't realize that. It could've just been the loss of Angel I saw. That's right Angel died in the battle. It was a huge loss and hit to Max... to everyone. Mostly Max. She raised Angel. I wish I hadn't left... But it's for the best. We're fighting hard for the end of this One Light obsessive group. Dunno where to next... Max probably would. She probably does...'_

I looked up at Angel, then back to the book.

' _November 3, _

_Angel... is alive. How who knows. She won't say. She doesn't know where Max is and is staying with us now. She hasn't changed... much. She's like a little Max her self. If Maya wasn't enough to raise the pain in my heart. Eventually I'll return to Max. No matter what. I don't care if she's married and has 3 kids. I'll have my Max back. _

_We took down another branch of the school early today. It's was tough. Almost lost Ratchet. Star isn't to happy. Angel and Maya are going over plans for our next attack next week. This time we're attacking a One Light group. Hopefully we'll get information on the actual home-base. The sooner we take that down the soon the school can be our number one focus and then I can return to Max.' _

I didn't look up this time I just turned the page and read on.

' _November 15,_

_We attacked the One Light group. DANG THEY ARE STRONG! This time we did loss someone... Star. She was stupid and rushed forward. Right into ambush. When we arrived after her she was already dead. It wasn't pretty. She was facing us... blood flowing out of her chest where there was a knife stabbed through her back and through her. Kate almost attacked but we held her back. Angel stepped forward though and used her full powers causing all of the One Light Freaks to stab themselves and die. It was then we let Kate run forward. _

_It took awhile to get Kate to leave but we knew back up was on its way and we'd lose if we stuck around.' _

'_December 19,_

_Kate... we haven't been able to fight in a while because of her. She refuses to leave her room. Maya's said to let Angel mind control her and make her leave but I won't let her. It's not fair to Kate. We finally decided to go with out Kate. We took down a school branch and a One Light gang. When we got home. Kate was dead. A note was on her bed. Saying stuff in German... It wasn't a suicide note we later found out through Google Translate. But at threat note, from One Light.' _

There was folded piece of paper in the book I took it out and read it.

'Be warned Winged ones and Friends. Slowly you'll fail. You allies 'The flock' will soon meet the same fate. Give up or die. ~One Light.' 

I looked back at the book itself and read.

'_January 16, _

_Another fight tomorrow. I'm actually worried to go in. Not wanting to lose another member. I've been moving the date back farther and farther. But I can't push it back any farther. Maya and Angel both agree it's time we face this. Finally. We think this is the Home-Base. So this'll be the final fight. _

_Max... I love you.' _

'_February 18, _

_The fight was a success. But we lost Ratchet and Holden. They died in an explosion. One that Gaz and Ig are capable of. It's just Angel, Maya and me now. We are going after the school now... But we're not fighting until we get the head quarters... We want this just to end. Maya said she's not going to stay after the fight. She's going to leave but not going off to start a life. As it turns out Maya's life... isn't hers. It's Max's. If Max were to get hurt or want Maya gone... Maya could die. But also the School had the power to end it for Maya too.'_

'_April 17, _

_We found the branch. It's huge. We're going tomorrow. I wonder how Max and them are doing...' _

'_April 19,_

_Maya is gone. The School ended it. It was weird though it's like when Maya screamed in pain there was two screams. I wonder if Max was hurt or worse as well. Maya actually chose the death. She said Max and the Flock were in the building and she could save them if she died. Everyone just had to get out. I had Angel send a message to Nudge acting like a random voice of advice to get everyone out. I was reluctant but Maya and Angel got me to do it. Not a second after we got out did the school blow. Ruble and fire flew every where. It was sad. Maya had turned to ash being the cause of it. I really hope Max isn't ash as well.'_

I could read anymore. I got the story. I looked at Angel. She was looking away.

"It was Maya. She's the reason everything ended." I said. Angel only nodded. "I did feel the pain Maya felt. It felt like a stab to the heart. It killed."

"Maya, knew the risk... She also knew that you didn't care about risk and if it was your life or the flocks you'd chose to die for them. But she felt she wouldn't end you're life." Angel said.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"WHERE IS IT?" Fang's voice yelled. Suddenly he was in my door frame and looked shocked... "Max... I..."

**Cliffy! ugh i know. I don't know why I put them but I do so oh well. **

**Sorry for not updating for a while, been in bed sick and had leg issues. Not a fun vacation. Anyway. RNR! **


End file.
